geckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Foreach
Added by NVSE 4. Used to repeat a script block for each entry in a collection. The collection may be either a container, array or string. This can be a good alternative to using while or goto because it avoids infinite loop crash mistakes. However, be wary altering the size of the collection within the loop, as this may result in unexpected behavior. Within foreach loops, the command continue may be used to skip any remaining loop code for that entry, and move on to the next. In the same context, the command break may be used to end the loop immediately, ignoring any remaining code and entries. Syntax and Usage In the case of a container, an entry is a temporary reference to an item in its inventory. This means it may be used as a calling reference, but becomes invalid once the loop ends. (See also: GetInvRefsForItem, CopyIR, RemoveMeIR, IsEquipped). ref Item ref Container foreach Item:tempref <- Container:ref ; Item is a temporary reference to an item in the container loop For an array, each entry is a stringmap with two fields, "key" and "value". The key is the index of the entry in the collection (0, 1, 2... for regular list arrays). (Note: you can replace 'entry"value"' with the shorthand '*entry', see NVSE Expressions) array_var Entry array_var Collection foreach Entry:array <- Collection:array ; Entry"key" is the key (index) of each entry (0, 1, 2... for lists) ; Entry"value" is the value of each entry in the array loop For a string, each entry is a string containing a single character. string_var Char string_var Source foreach Char:string <- Source:string ; Char is a single character in String loop Example ref rItem ref rActor foreach rItem <- rActor if rItem.IsEquipped rItem.UnequipMe endif loop ; Will unequip all equipped items from rActor array_var Beatles array_var Entry ref rMusician int iPosition let Beatles := ar_List JohnREF, PaulREF, GeorgeREF, RingoREF foreach Entry <- Beatles let iPosition := Entry"key" let rMusician := Entry"value" Print "Entry #" + $iPosition + " is " + $rMusician loop ; Will print in game: ; Entry #0 is John Lennon ; Entry #1 is Paul McCartney ; Entry #2 is George Harrison ; Entry #3 is Ringo Starr Using continue: foreach Entry <- Beatles let rMusician := Entry"value" if rMusician.GetDead continue ; * Go direct to next entry: we ignore dead members endif rMusician.AddItem Beer, 1 loop ; Every living member of the Beatles is given a beer Using break: foreach Entry <- Beatles let rMusician := Entry"value" if rMusician.GetInWorldSpace Liverpool rMusician.AddItem Beer, 1 else break ; * End Loop immediately if we find a member is not in Liverpool endif loop ; Give a beer to each member of the Beatles until one is found not to be in Liverpool- assume that all Beatles except Paul are in Liverpool; since Paul is the second entry of the array, only John, the first, gets a beer. You can also use the Ar_Range command to approximate the traditional 'C' style for loop. The code below prints the numbers 0-10: foreach Entry <- (Ar_Range 0, 10) Print $Entry"value" loop Note that above we reference Entry"value" in the Print function directly, rather than use an intermediary variable (let SomeVar := Entry"value"..). This is only possible when using NVSE aware functions or the Script Compiler Override. See Also *While *Array Variables *Let *Eval *Label/Goto *GetListForms (converts a form list to an array, so you can use foreach with it) *NVSE Expressions External Links *List of supported expression found in OBSE, these are equivalent in NVSE *Tutorial on syntax and expressions in NVSE 4 (this link requires pre-setting user details for this site) Категория:Функции (NVSE) Категория:Commands Категория:Scripting